Don't You Remember
by brookegrace
Summary: Then, he was her prince charming, her world. Now, he's broken her into something that she never thought she'd be.
1. Chapter 1

Well, I'd like to begin by stating that this is my **first **_That 70's Show _story, so please be gentle! I've been writing on FF for a while now, but just recently developed a small ache/craving to write for this fandom. I die hard for Jackie/Hyde; they've become my obsession. Please review, I'm so disgustingly nervous about writing for a show/pairing that I've never before, AND this is my first time writing in almost a year.

This takes place right at the beginning of season eight, because I don't want to attempt to fix the mess that the writers created and quite honestly, I didn't bother to watch the last few episodes, because my JH heart literally couldn't take it. This story takes place a few months after the Chicago incident, only difference is Hyde never married the disgusting stripper.

- Nathalie

-X-

She knows what to expect upon opening the door. It's no secret or surprise, and the faux smile that spreads across her face has almost become a conditioned response to the room full of people. Smiling is the only thing to keep from crying.

She won't let them see how she really feels. She won't let them see who she really is.

She once took pride in the fact that she was considered a spoiled, bitchy, rich cheerleader. Hell, she strove to be just that. She lived in a world full of unicorns, and pretty dresses, and all of those childish things kept her pretty little head full of ignorant little thoughts that those in the basement rolled their eyes at.

She liked life like that. She had her pretty little boyfriend, whom all girls wanted - and who most had a go at if they looked anything like (or were as easy as) Pam Macey – but that's beside the point, which is that she was the one to exclusively get the title of "his girlfriend".

Sure, Michael, back then, was the perfect thing for the shallow girl. Maybe even now, if she hadn't been through everything her eighteen year old self has been though, she'd still think he'd be the perfect trophy husband for her perfect, fake future life.

But she's not that same girl, and as her perfectly manicured fingers twitch at the touch of the cold door knob, she thinks that maybe life would be easier if she hadn't grown at all.

So she takes a deep breath of the crisp November air, and walks into the room that holds the one human that has killed the girl she used to be.

She closes the door quickly behind her, hoping that the cold air hasn't seeped in much, and quickly scans the room before letting out a breath that she didn't know she was holding.

It's just Donna.

"You're just in time to help me finish packing," Donna says, not even lifting her eyes from the half filled box of cheap crap that sits next to her.

"Ugh, Donna," Jackie sighs in disgust, plopping herself onto the old couch that holds so many memories. "I can't believe you're taking all of this crap with you," the petite brunette scolds, lifting a Star Wars poster by the tip of her fingers, as if the paper could give her nerd-cooties upon full contact.

"Well, considering this "crap" is pretty important to my fiance, who will be_ living_ with me, yes, I will be taking it with," the tall blonde replies, annoyance clearly evident as she rolls her eyes at Jackie.

The brunette pays no attention though, instead letting her eyes wander through the room that marks so many chapters of her young life. And with that thought, a dull pain makes way through the numbness that her heart has become, so she shakes it away and focuses back on Donna.

"I went ahead and booked you hair appointments for the next year," Jackie says very matter of factly, turning her attention back to Donna. "Since I can't promise to give you the help that you so badly need, now that you'll be so far away."

"Gee, thanks Jackie," Donna snorts, rolling her eyes yet again at the unintended insults that she's become so used to in the last few years.

"I know, I know," Jackie laughs, placing a small hand across her chest. "I'm a really good friend, you don't have to thank me, Donna."

So maybe that ignorant, spoiled, rich little girl still lives somewhere deep in there.

"You promise you'll come and visit, right?" Donna asks seriously, but the scold that Jackie throws at her is a clear indication that the answer is an obvious one.

"Duh, Donna!" Jackie scuffs, lightly kicking her friend's chin from the sitting position she's in. How ridiculous. If Donna think she's going to be able to decorate her apartment in a way that is acceptable by society, alone, then think again. Of course she'll be visiting her. How Donna expects to survive without the genius and perfection that is Jackie Burkhart is beside her.

The two share a knowing laugh, which slowly fades into a silence that both girls welcome.

The thought of Donna leaving scares the hell out of her. Hell, the thought of Eric leaving even. She'd never share this with a breathing person though, because vulnerability is one thing she hates, even if ironically her emotions are the one thing that she allows everyone to play with. At least, once she did. Not anymore.

Those emotions have been hidden by many walls she's put up, and the art of zen that she's mastered from the one person that's broken her heart into a million pieces before.

She's scared of what will become of her once the glue that held everything together moves to Madison. She's scared of change, and she's scared of the void that comes when those close to you leave you forgotten. Her parents have done it, hell the person she loved did too.

Donna promises that nothing will change, but they both know that change is something out of their control. Donna and Eric are on their way to starting a new chapter together, and Jackie's so, so excited for them. But she knows, she knows that it's inevitable for her to be left behind.

She doesn't know who she is anymore. For so long, _this _group of friends had defined her, and she's purposely sheltered herself behind them so that she doesn't know if she can survive alone.

She doesn't know if she can survive in a world where the Big Bad Wolf lives a few blocks away, and there's no Donna to hold her when she cries, because Little Red Riding Hood saw said predator gnawing on the lips of another girl at The Hub.

To say she's broken is an understatement. To say she's lost doesn't even begin to cover it. She's numb to the world, because she thinks that letting herself feel the pain that is locked away one more time will surely kill her.

"Will you be okay?" Donna's words cut through the silence, pulling Jackie back to the reality that she so badly wants to escape.

She can't help the melancholy smile that grazes her glossed lips, because although her and Donna are so different, the blonde seems to be able to read her mind in those rare moments.

"Yes," she says simply, maintaining her sad smile as she tucks a blonde strand of hair behind Donna's ear.

"I'm sorry for how everything turned out," Donna says sadly, and Jackie can tell that the apology is a truly sincere one, so she tries to force back the lump that begins to form in her throat.

She can never keep herself together when others show compassion.

Jackie nods, unable to say anything for fear that if she speaks a word now, the tears will begin to fall and she won't be able to stop them.

"I know you probably don't want to hear this," Donna begins, and Jackie's miss-matched eyes turn on her threateningly, because the red head is treading on a wound that is too deep to be opened. But Donna ignores the red rimmed orbs, because she knows that Jackie needs to hear this. "But he is sorry for everything."

"Sorry?" Jackie hisses, the prickle of the first few tears beginning to make her brow scrunch. "Really, Donna? How can he be sorry when he constantly burns me? How can he be sorry when he treats me like I'm a fucking Pam Macey? How can he be sorry when he acts like the last two years never happened?" She gasps, the throbbing pain in her chest now taking over her full body. "He acts like_ I_ never mattered." Her hand is now tightly grasping at her chest, her voice cracking as the last two words leave her body.

"Jackie, I-"

"How can I love him so much, when he cares about me so little?" She finally asks, the tiredness in her voice clearly evident as the tears continue to fall.

And Donna thinks she looks so innocent then, so scared, and vulnerable, that she wishes for the magical words to ease the pain. She wishes to be able to take it all away, because as much as she rolled her eyes at the old Jackie, she'd do anything in the world to have her back right now.

She knows that anything she says will make no difference, because when your heart is aching this badly, the person that broke it is the only one that can mend it.

So she settles for the only words that she's sure of, "Jackie, you're strong. You're hurting now, but I promise, one day it won't hurt this bad."

"Thank you, Donna," Jackie sniffles, a sincere smile grazing her pretty face for the first time in months.

The two friends share a hug that seems to last forever, before the moment is quickly interrupted by a little foreign creep that seems to lurk every corner.

"That's right, my pretties, just a little closer now," Fez whispers, his lips mere inches away from Jackie's ear.

"Ugh, God, Fez," Donna laughs, pushing his face away with the palm of her hand. "I swear, I won't be surprised the day I hear you got locked up on sexual harassment charges."

"Oooh, sexual harassment!" Fez claps, looking back and fourths between the two girls. "That sounds like fun!"

Shaking her head, Jackie stands up from the couch. "Well, I'm gonna go fix my make up."

"Yes, Jackie, please do that," Fez says very seriously as he takes a sugar daddy from his pocket. "My sweet princess looks more like a poor stable girl right now."

"Oh my God!" Is all that escapes Jackie in horror.

"Fez!" Donna scolds, punching him on the shoulder, as Jackie covers her face while running up the basement stairs.

"What?" Fez asks innocently, his solders rising as he unwraps his sweet sugary treat. "I only speak the truth."

Just as Fez finishes his statement, the basement door opens and in comes the man of Donna's dreams and his less desirable asshole best friend.

"Hey baby," she coos as he slumps down on the empty spot on the couch next to her.

"Hey," he smiles back before placing a quick kiss on her cheeks. "If I would have known moving would be this hard, we'd be living with our parents forever."

"Woah, that's pretty bold statement," Donna says, unable to hold back a laugh as her fiance's face turns into that serious one that occurs right before he's about to make a Star Wars reference.

"Yes, yes it is," he agrees, pointer finger wildly shaking in the air. "When Luke-"

"Oh, Jesus, shut up, Foreman," Hyde groans, pulling a Popsicle out of the freezer and sticking it in his mouth. If he hears another fucking Star Wars reference today, he's going to fucking kill himself.

"You can tell me later, baby," Donna whispers, gently patting Eric on the knee. "So did you guys finish packing?" The tall girl asks, turning her attention to Hyde, who's comfortably sitting on his favorite chair.

"Yup," he nods, his attention completely focused on the Charlie Brown marathon that's playing on the small TV. Because of this, he fails to notice the pixie brunette that saunters down the steps into the cold basement.

She doesn't notice him until her right foot hits the bottom step, and by then it's too late to turn around and run back up. Her heart does a weird flip somewhere in her stomach, and the butterflies that seem to erupt from somewhere inside of her threaten to take over her whole being.

How is that after all he's done to her, and how much she loathes the bastard, her whole body can melt into a puddle of goop just from seeing him?

She gives a small cough once both of her feet are firmly planted on the solid ground, and like expected, every head in the room turns to acknowledge the small brunette.

"Devil," Eric greets, nodding his head in her direction before turning his gaze back to the TV.

Hyde only looks at her briefly, but like always, his disinterest is clearly evident, not even bothering to acknowledge her. This act alone, one that she's become so used to in the last few months, hurts her more than any evil word he has ever thrown at her.

He's past the taunting now, he's past even speaking to her. Hell, last time he spoke to her was exactly three weeks ago, at approximately 9:52 P.M., when he found her alone in the basement and asked where everybody else was.

At least when he fought with her, and insulted her, she could see some sort of emotion.

Now, he doesn't even see her as worthy of an insult. As worthy of breath spent upon her. Or even a measly look.

It's like she's not even an enemy, it's like she's just _nothing_.

But then she feels the onset of tears again, so she takes a deep breath and pushes forth the facade that she's mastered in these last few months.

"It's gonna be weird not having this place anymore," Eric says, glancing around the almost empty room as Jackie sits on the arm of the couch farthest away from Hyde.

"Yeah," Jackie agrees, nodding her head solemnly. "Who knew I'd miss trash."

The statement causes Hyde to look away from the TV, and for the first time in weeks the two make eye contact. Though she can't see his blue orbs, she can feel his intense gaze on her, and that alone is enough to send chills through her small body.

The moment is broken quickly though, so quickly that the small brunette is left wondering if it was all just part of her imagination.

But by the way that their friends seem to be staring between the two once lovers, Jackie can tell that they all sadly witnessed the exchange.

And because of the palpable silence that followed, Jackie wished she could fall down the magic hole that Alice had found, because being anywhere else right now would be better than being in this god forsaken room.

"Wait, I do not understand," Fez says, breaking the silence. "When Jackie says, "trash" is she speaking of this room, or of our dear friend Hyde?"

"Fez!" Donna scolds yet again, her eyes widening as she bids death upon their foreign friend.

"Yeah, Jackie, what did you mean?" All eyes are now on Hyde. He has a smug smile on his face, as his eyes fix on the brunette that looks like she's suddenly lost the ability to form words.

Sure, this wasn't the first time that she had delivered a little snide comment towards him. He knew they were simply Jackie's immature little taunts, so he usually just ignored them, but tonight was different. Tonight he felt like drawing blood. Maybe it was because he heard that Jackie was yapping around about her new "like" for Fez. Or maybe it's because she looked so fucking hot in that red dress, that it literally made him angry.

Either way, he was showing no mercy.

"I-" she begins, her posture stiffening as she tries to turn her feelings and emotions into stone.

"I think trash would better define a girl who sleeps with the best friend of the guy she's dating," he says coolly, smirk growing wider as he watches her face contort between shock and hurt. "Don't you guys agree?" Hyde asks the rest of the occupants in the room, but his gaze remains on only Jackie.

"I didn't slept with him," her words are meant to come out strong, but they fail her as they escape her lips.

He pays no attention to her words though, his mind is clouded with pent up rage that he didn't even know was there, so it's as if he doesn't even hear her.

"It's funny, you always said how much it hurt when Kelso cheated on you with Pam Macey." He's now sitting on the edge of his seat, hands on his knees as his words cut through the silence. "Who knew you'd end up being just like her."

She can't quite remember what happened after that. Or how she ended up at her house. And she's lost count of the number of phone calls she's ignored from Donna in the last three hours. But as those last tears reserved for Steven Hyde leave her body, she swears that this will be the last time she mourns his loss.

She's beautiful, and young, and smart. She's strong. The boy she fell in love with is long gone, and she won't let the body that's left completely break her.

And as she wipes away that last tear, she swears that she'll make him regret what he's done to her. She'll make him miss and want her the way she did him.

She'll hurt him in the way he hurt her.

Fuck Steven Hyde.

-X-

I promise this story will eventually be happy/JH goodness. I just need to torture Hyde for all the torture he put Jackie/me/all zennies through. So please be kind, and I promise I'll bring back the Hyde that we all fell in love with.

**PLEASE review and let me know your thoughts or comments... whether good or bad, because I'm so nervous about this story. Reviews push me to continue updating and quite frankly make me super happy. Any ideas/thoughts/help is welcome.**


	2. And So It Begins

WOW! I am seriously over the moon with all of the amazingly sweet words you guys left me. I was really nervous about this story, but after all of those reviews, I can't not continue writing! I'm sorry that it's been so long since I uploaded it. I've been so busy with my senior year, and since I only have about a month left, I've given up on school and decided to make time for writing, haha. I'm actually really excited about this story! I used to have like three or four stories going at once, and now I only have two stories, so updating should come easier. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. And please, review?

Xx Nathalie

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It's two in the morning, and she's alone in the basement, sifting through the half empty box of records that lays on the dirty floor.

It's strangely peaceful, she thinks. This room holds so many painful emotions within it's walls, yet she doesn't quite feel at home anywhere else. She cherishes these rare moments, when everyone else is else where and she's actually alone. It's strange in a simply delicious way, and while it once felt weird and uncomfortable, she now welcomes it.

So it was no wonder that when she came in here hours ago, looking for Donna, and found the place vastly empty (not only of people, but of a lot of possessions), she couldn't will herself to leave.

She'd seen the box of records spilled out, littering the floor, and told herself what the hell.

Even though she knows better than to succumb to those memories and feelings, she couldn't help but look through them, just for old time's sake.

Every single records brought with it a sense of nostalgia, and if it wasn't for the fact that she knows she deserves better, she would have ran out of the room and gone through every bar in search of _him_.

How badly she misses him! How badly she just wants to tell him that she doesn't care; that she'll change and not be bossy, or push marriage on him. How badly she just wants to hold him and kiss him and just forget the real world.

She doesn't understand why they just can't. But she guesses that it has to do with the fact that he doesn't want the same thing that she does.

That thought always makes her eyes prickle with tears, but like always, she pushes them back and brings the facade forward.

She's come to terms with the fact that her and Hyde will never be, but that doesn't mean that she's stopped feeling the sadness.

But with the sadness came the need to get even; even for all of the torture he's put her trough. And while it may not be the best idea, it's a temporary distraction that she needs to keep from breaking.

To an outsider, the image of the broken girl would seem like a strange picture found in the pages of the latest issue of Vogue. A pretty girl with a pretty smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes, sitting around a pile of records. She knows who the record box belongs to - she's looked through it many of times.

And if that were not the case, she could easily deduce from the taste in music that it belonged to a scruffy man she once knew well. How sad, she thinks. How sad it is to claim to hate all of these songs, yet know every word, simply because of the smile that would cross his face whenever she sang along to them.

She picks up an album that she knows very well, her index finger running along the apartment windows that decorate the cover.

"_In the midst I think of you_, _and how it used to be_," she murmurs, eyes closed as she recalls the lyrics that she would sing along to with him, as they drove on cold December nights.

"Jackie?"

Her eyes snap open instantly, the record dropping from her hands as if she's been caught doing something that she shouldn't be.

She doesn't have to turn around to know who's standing feet away – she could recognize that voice in a sea full of others.

Hoping that he hadn't heard her, or seen what she was holding, she grabs the Abba record that lays next to her and begins to get up from her Indian style sitting position.

"What are you doing here?" he asks, his voice coming out in a low growl as he moves across the room.

This, weirdly enough, is the most civil conversation they've had since the breakup, but the adrenaline is pumping much too fast for her to notice.

"I came to get my Abba record," she states simply, tucking it under her shoulder as she turns her disapproving eyes towards him.

How typical. He's drunk. Moments like these are all she needs to reassure herself that she's made the right choice about_ them_.

He scuffs at the idea of looking for a record at 2am, not even looking at her as he slumps onto his chair, palms pressed to his head as he tries to will away an alcohol induced headache.

"It's fucking two in the morning," he replies with annoyance clearly evident.

"And?" she retorts, arms firmly placed on her hips as she continues her stare. "It's not like I'm bothering anyone."

"Well, you sure as hell are bothering me," he says dryly, not bothering to hold back a smile for the fact that through his migraine, he's burned her.

This is the most they've talked in months, and he thinks that maybe it's because they're finally over each other. The idea of this possibility makes him happy, but with it comes a weird, nauseous feeling in his stomach that he tries to ignore.

"Whatever," she sighs in annoyance, plopping down on the dirty couch as she turns the TV on. She doesn't bother to look at him, so she misses the red rimmed eyes that glare in her direction.

"And what do you think you're doing?" he asks, eyes squinted as he watches her get more comfortable on the couch.

"Waiting for Donna to get back." She shrugs, still not bothering to look at him when speaking. This little act begins to make Hyde's blood boil, which is exactly what she wants. She knows that he hates the snobby, too-good-for-you attitude that she once had years ago.

"Christ," he mumbles, closing his eyes as he shakes his head back and fourths. He's fucking tired, and he can't take another minute of the bullshit that is Jackie. "Listen Jackie, if you don't get on those twiggy, midget legs of yours and leave, I will make you," he says very calmly, pointer fingers pressed to his temples.

"Uh!" she scoffs, brow furrowing as she crosses her arms across her chest. "Steven Hyde! My legs are not twiggy!"

"Sure they are, Jackie," he replies, smile spreading over the fact that he can still get her riled up so easily. "In fact," he continues, eyes now open as he watches her eyes turn to slits. "They're the twiggiest legs I've ever seen."

"They are _petite_," she shrieks, horror stricken over the fact that someone may think her legs are twiggy. Her scowl only deepens as she watches Hyde let out a chuckle, and then and there she decides to change her tactic. After all, two can play this game.

With that, she stands up slowly, face void of emotion as she begins to take her coat off. She makes a show out of the usual G rated action, because if she knows anything about Hyde, its how much he always enjoyed strip dances. By now, Hyde is no longer laughing, and one look over her shoulder lets her now that his eyes are fully on her.

She smiles slightly, not letting him see it, before slowly turning to face him. She props her right leg up on the table that sits before the TV, which causes her skirt to fall towards her upper thigh.

Hyde gulps.

She runs her manicured hands up the length of her leg. Once she reaches her thigh, she cocks her head towards him. A sultry smile is in place as she pinches the thin material of her tights. "Do you think it's just these?" she asks, small pout in place as she refers to the black tights.

He can feel that carnal desire that he used to get right before he would fuck the hell out of her, and before he has a chance to do something stupid, he wills it away. The last thing he needs is a fucking boner in front of Jackie, because that would let her know that she still has a great deal of power over him, and that she's sexy as hell. Not to forget the fact that she would also go yap her big mouth to anyone that ever crossed her path about it.

"I should just take them off," she says with a shrug, fingers inching in the direction of where Hyde wants to be.

And that's Hyde's cue.

"Alright, you're done here," Hyde says with a clap of his hands, as he stands from his chair and begins to walk toward her.

She hardly has time to comprehend whats happening, before she feels his hands wrap around her waist, and throw her over his shoulder.

"Steven Hyde! You put me down right-OW!" she yelps, as his large hand makes contact with her ass.

"Now, shut up," he orders through the satisfied smile on his face, as he reaches the basement door that leads to the stairs. Was the slap needed? Probably not, but he sure as hell enjoyed it.

Just as he's about to open the door though, the knob twists and in come Eric and Donna.

"What the hell?" Donna asks, eyes shifting between Hyde's face and Jackie's ass.

"Donna, help!" Jackie exclaims, as her tiny fists pound against Hyde's back.

"Would you stop that?" he growls in annoyance, smacking her ass once more as he does so. "Now move out of my way," Hyde then continues, attention back on Donna and Eric. "I need to put this outside."

"Put her down, Hyde," Donna laughs, shaking her head as she walks past the two once lovers towards the couch.

"Thank you!" Jackie sighs, throwing her hands out in aspiration.

"Fine," Hyde grumbles, bending down as he lets Jackie squirm off of his shoulder.

She huffs in that dramatic way of hers, and as he begins to roll his eyes at the action, she kicks him on his chin.

"Damn it, Jackie," he curses as he bends down and begins to rub his throbbing leg. Hell, she might be the smallest girl he knows, but she sure as hell can do a lot of damage.

"Oh, stop being such a big baby," she scolds, skipping back to the couch and sitting next to her only female friend. "So, are you all packed for tomorrow?" she then asks, attention fully turned to Donna.

"Yeah." The blonde nods, a nervous smile spreading across her face as she does so.

"Oh, my god!" Jackie squeals, grabbing Donna's hands. "I can't believe you guys are going to be living on your own!"

"I know!" Donna squeals back, bouncing up and down on the couch with Jackie.

"Jesus Christ, Donna," Hyde mumbles in disgust, opening a beer as he does so. "Stop acting like a girl," he orders, pressing the beer to his lips. "It's nauseating."

"I _am _a girl, Hyde," she responds, rolling her eyes back towards Jackie. "Which, by the way, thank you for calling off of work," she then says in a very different tone to the feisty brunette.

"Of course," Jackie replies through a smile, choosing to ignore the glare Hyde is throwing their way. "I told Christine that my ugly, fat friend needed someone to take her to fat camp and she was all for it."

"Wait," Hyde says, arms up in the air as everyone turns their attention to him. "There is no way in hell that she's coming with tomorrow."

**Eight Hours Later **

"Yay, I can't believe I'm coming with you guys!" Jackie claps, jumping up and down as Hyde and Kelso load the last of the boxes onto the back of the El Camino.

"I can't believe she's coming with us," Hyde grumbles to Kelso.

"Alright, so Jackie, you ride with Hyde," Donna says, choosing to ignore Hyde's snide comment.

"What? No!" Hyde protests, backing away from Donna and Jackie. There is no way in hell that he can survive a car ride with her. Even if it's a three hour one.

"Come on, Hyde," Donna says with annoyance, rolling her eyes as she does so. "It's not like we can tie her to the roof of the car."

"Sure we can," he says with a wicked smile, eyes turning to the small brunette who is now the one that begins to walk away slowly.

"I'm serious, Hyde."

"Fez, you're riding with me." Hyde turns in his heels as he says this, waving their foreign friend over from Kelso's car.

Nothing can be worse than Jackie.

"Yeepee!" Fez claps, running over to Hyde. "You can tell me the secret to get Caroline to satisfy my pepe!"

He was wrong.

"Jackie, get in the car."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**I'm sorry that not a lot happened this chapter! I literally wrote in like two hours. It was mostly a filler. I promise that from now on, the story is going to get a lot more fun, as Jackie does everything in her power to bring Hyde to his knees. If I get enough reviews like last time, I promise to update this coming weekend! So please, please, please review! I know it's not a very good chapter, but they will get better/longer! Thank you so much for reading!**


	3. Awakening

WOW. So, how overdue is this update? I realize that most of you probably won't even read it, but I just needed to post it to satisfy my own mind. I've been incredibly busy with my first year old college and writing creatively hasn't been as easy as before. I hope that I still have it. Sorry that it's a tad short, I just wanted to see if I still had it and if you're all still interested. Enjoy and like always, **please review** if you want another update!

Warning, it's M.

Nathalie

x-x-x-x-x-x

"_And ever has it been that love knows not its own depth until the hour of separation."_

The ride had been and eerily quiet one. It almost seemed as if speaking to Hyde was simple when others were around - when her security blanket was tightly wrapped around her, and any and every statement that he could make was censored because of the eyes that were watching. She'd once loved the candid Hyde that came out when she pressed enough buttons to force an 'I love you', but now she feared him in the way that a child does the dark simply because the child fails to know what's inside of it.

Months ago, she was so sure that Hyde loved her. She hadn't needed to hear him say it everyday, because when it came to the two of them, actions had always spoken louder. His eyes had once told her everything that she needed to hear, but now she was unable to read them.

Or maybe she just didn't want to.

Hyde was like the sun. She missed him whenever he was around her, just as one only misses the sun on a cloudy day without having thought much of it when it was shining.

When he wasn't around she could forget him if she worked hard enough. And it was this new found determination that had pushed Christine to make her the script supervisor.

"You wouldn't happen to have a cigarette on you, would ya?" His words snap her out of whatever trance she'd been in.

"No," she responds back slowly, her head giving a small shake as her mismatched eyes squint with confusion ever so slightly. Jackie isn't so much shocked by the fact that he was the one to speak; Hyde may have liked his weed, but never had he been one to smoke a cigarette.

"Worth the shot." His eyes never leave the road as his shoulders give a small shrug.

"Since when do you smoke cigarettes?" she asks, not having remembered a time where she had ever seen him with one between his lips. Donna had also never mentioned of the newfound habit, but Jackie figured that Hyde could have gone skydiving without a parachute and the redhead would have still not told her.

"I dunno," Hyde says back to her, his brow furrowing ever so slightly as he tries to date back his new addiction. "I guess when you get rid of a few bad habits, you have room to pick up a new one." His eyes flicker back to her for the smallest of seconds, and she can see that smug grin begin to play over the surface of his face.

"I can only think of good habits that you've recently dropped," she says haughtily, already beginning to feel that familiar disdain that comes whenever he jabs at her already bruised ego.

"And you see, Jackie, this lack of agreement is exactly why you and I never worked."

His eyes are fixed back on the road, and the expression on his face doesn't give any indication as to what he's feeling. Hyde fails to see the look that plays out over the young woman's face, and Jackie's grateful for that. This is the first time that he's ever acknowledged their relationship, both having come to the mutual agreement that the past was the past and the hurt would stay back there.

"No, I think we never worked because you were unable to keep it in your pants." Her words are bitter, and she instantly regrets them. The last thing that she needs is for Hyde to know that their relationship was something that she still cares about, since she's spent the last few months trying to convince him otherwise.

"Jackie, I cheated on you because you couldn't keep your hands off of Kelso." His words are measured, not angry. Hyde has spent many nights alone in the basement pondering what exactly went wrong in their relationship. He'd once blamed himself, and while he knew that a lot of it fell upon himself, he's now realized that she is just as guilty. "I realize that you and Kelso never slept together while we were a thing, but Jackie, the fact that I believed that you did really says something."

Her head has now began to shakily furiously from side to side, and the legs that had been resting on the floor of the car are now tucked beneath her as she turns her body to the scruffy looking man. "Oh, don't you try to make out to be the bad guy, Steven Hyde!" Her manicured finger is aimed in his direction while her head continues to shake. "Your insecurities were to blame and you know that! The fact that I always cared for Michael ate you alive. Admit it!"

"Of course it pissed me off to see my girl have feelings for my best friend!" His voice has risen, causing Jackie to flinch momentarily. "You would have been the same way if it had been me feeling that way about some girl. But it's always been about princess Jackie. No one else has never mattered." He turns to face her for a moment, his glasses hiding whatever else was mixed with that anger. "Spare me, Jackie."

"I did care about you!" she wails, beginning to feel that pressure in her chest that often comes whenever she argues with this man. "Don't you remember all of the times that I tried to get you to open up to me? Or did you already forget?"

"Jackie, it doesn't matter anymore," he sighs, bringing his left hand to his face as he tiredly rubs it. "I don't wanna fight with you, alright?"

His words should have been a relief, because a fight with him never ends well, but they do the exact opposite. The stinging sensation behind her eyes can no longer be ignored, and so she succombs to it. She's seen enough movies to know that the fighting is good; that as long as there's arguing, the feelings are still there. She's failed to see a movie in which one of the lovers comes to terms with the unfortunate series of events, and she's sure that she knows why now.

"I don't want to fight with you either," she says with a soft voice that carries no malice. She's simply tired now, and the part of her that had pushed her to come on this trip for the sake of spending time with him no longer exists. All of the heartache that she's long guarded and reserved for Steven and Steven only no longer serves a purpose, because there's no sense in pining for someone that no longer remembers how much he loved your kisses.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Alright, we got three rooms." Eric twirls the keys that are looped around his pointer finger with a smug smile, eyeing the five others, some who have less than pleased expressions. "Me and Donna get one, and you four can figure the rest out."

"Eric, I'm thinking I'll room with Jackie," Donna says while giving him a knowing look. The redhead may have learned to turn a blind eye on the two ex-lovers, but this time she wasn't able to ignore the puffiness that had lined her best friend's eyes when she'd gotten off of the car.

"No, Donna, it's okay," Jackie says, shaking her head ever so slightly before Erica has a chance to jump in. "You guys can stay together. I'll room with Fez."

"Oh, no you won't!" The little foreigner cut in, shaking his pointer finger with a sass that not even Jackie could summon these days. "Me and Kelso are going to go find some whores tonight."

"Fez-"

"I said no!" He exclaims with a hand held up, his chin almost parallel to the sky as he stops the defeated girl before she even has a chance to plead her case.

"You can have my room, Jackie." The sound of his voice makes everyone turn in his direction, eyebrows raised skeptically. "I'm going to go out tonight too. I don't plan on spending my night in here." Hyde doesn't even bother to hide the shit eating grin that he gives the three guys that nod their heads approvingly.

"Well, then it's settled!" With a clap of his hands, Eric hands out the keys, making sure to keep the one with the heart shaped jacuzzi for himself. "Have fun, fellow jedi, and remember, this spacecraft leaves first thing in the morning."

"I really don't know how you can have sex with that," Jackie mutters to Donna as the two walk in the direction of the trunk where their overnight bags are.

"You learn to use it to your advantage," the bigger woman says with a shrug of her lumberjack shoulders. "It can get pretty kinky."

"Okay, that was rude. Are you trying to make me vomit?"

"Oh, shut up," Donna says with a laugh as she nudges Jackie's shoulder playfully.

Letting out a small laugh, Jackie nudges her shoulder back too. The words that were said earlier are still swarming in her head, but she's trying to forget them. The last thing she needs is to give the demons in her head the satisfaction of knowing that the asshole can still take her to her own personal brand of hell.

"You'll be alright in there by yourself?" Donna asks once the two of them begin to make their way back to the sleazy looking building, trying her best to hide the concern she has for her friend, because she knows that Jackie's never been a fan of pity.

"Yeah, I'm used to sleeping alone, remember?" the brunette asks with a small smile that's supposed to make the light of the situation that she's found herself in.

"Alright, alright," she says back, patting Jackie's back in the process. "Don't hesitate to call our room if you need to though. There's a marathon of Star Wars tonight, so I doubt I'll get any action."

"Again, Donna. Rude."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The TV continues to play in the background, even though the mismatched eyes that had been watching it have long closed. The tear spots on the pillow have long dried, but the saltiness on Jackie's face still remains. This time, she hadn't so much cried for Steven, but rather the road that her life was going down.

The hard knock on the door does little to wake her, Jackie only stirring in the bed as her head nuzzles beneath the covers. But it comes again, and again, and pretty soon a loud voice is calling her name from the other side.

Sitting up on the bed, Jackie rubs at her groggy eyes until the voice comes again. This time the knocks are coming from the window whose curtains were drawn. She knows who it belongs to; she could recognize that voice anywhere.

"Steven, what are you doing?" she asks as she peeks her head through the crack, not wanting to open it all of the way. Jackie can smell the stale liquor that's on his breath, and it only repulses her. She's never been big on the bottle - even when they first broke up - because she's seen first hand what it can do to even the best of people.

"Just let me in," Hyde says with a grunt as he pushes the head back, not noticing or even caring that his forcefulness has ended in the door hitting her head.

"This is my room. You said that you weren't coming back." Her tone is defensive, and so is her stance. The last thing that she needs is a drunk Hyde in a small room with her with no one there to keep them both in check.

"Well, change of plans, cupcake," he slurs as he collapses backwards onto the bed that the brunette had cocooned herself in seconds earlier. Hyde has long mastered the art of zen, and the past twelve hours have only proved what he's known all along. Jackie has been so occupied with nursing her own heartache that she's unable to see the one that he's been nursing as well.

He knew that his words in the car were going to break her, and that's exactly why he uttered them. After last night when he found her sitting down alone in the basement, he realized that this charade had to end. Whether he'd admit it or not, he still cares for her, and because of this, he wasn't going to allow for her to stay hung up on something that could ultimately destroy her.

"Don't call me that," Jackie hisses back as her small hands curl into fists. "Go share a room with Kelso and Fez," she adds as she keeps her stern eyes on his face.

"Can't do. They're too busy fucking thing one and thing two."

"Hyde."

"Jackie."

By now, he's sitting up on the bed, his own blue eyes challenging the stance that she's trying so desperately to maintain.

"I told you to leave."

"And I told you that I was going to stay," he responds back slowly, trying to keep his own words from running together as he gets up from the bed. "So stop being a spoiled little bitch and get in bed," he continues, his feet carrying him to her until the two are a mere inch away from each other.

"Not with you in there too," she responds, her words carrying the only strength that she has left.

"Not with me in there too," Hyde repeats with a chuckle, nodding his head slowly as he pretends to begin to back away before bringing his hands to her waist and effortlessly picking her up. "If you think I'm going to sleep on a chair because you think you're better than me, I got news for you."

Throwing Jackie onto the other side of the bed, Hyde yanks the covers back and crawls into his own side.

"I'm done with all of your petty bull shit, Jackie." He states into the darkness before feeling a knee make contact with the side of his thigh.

"And I'm done with you acting like you can boss me around!" She screams back, kneeing him once more as he bends over in the bed, rubbing the area that she's just attacked. "You're an ass, Steven Hyde!"

"Don't fucking call me that!" He screams back, letting go of his thigh as he sits up on the bed, his hands quickly finding her shoulders as he pins her down onto the mattress. He's not quite sure if it's the half bottle of whiskey that he finished in two hours, or the fact that this pent up frustration has long been in need of an outlet, but either way, there's no stopping him now.

"Let go of me!" Jackie orders as her hands begin to claw at his arms, her body writhing on the bed as she desperately tries to escape the grip he has on her.

"No," he growls back, his right leg hooking around her waist as he brings her pelvis to his. He's sure that she can feel the bulge that's beginning to form beneath his blue jeans, but Hyde's too far gone to care. Jackie has always had the power to arouse him with even the simplest bat of her lashes, and at first he'd been able to silence the urge with a few minutes spent in his bedroom to memories of her, but now they no longer sufficed.

Right now, he had the real thing beneath him, and the perfume that she wore only made it easier to escape this fucked up world and go to one where the only thing that mattered were the moans that she made whenever he flicked his tongue over her clit.

"Hyde." The name comes out as a breath as his hips begin to grind against her own, the friction feeling absolutely delicious over the center that's already humming with need. She knows that he's drunk and that she should stop this, but how can she deny him when she's wondered for so long if he still wants her.

"Open your legs," he urges, his mouth already beginning to move over the heated skin of her neck. Jackie does as she's told, granting him the access that he's been craving since he walked into the room and spotted her in nothing but a nightgown.

Snaking a hand down to his throbbing cock, Hyde begins the task of unzipping his pants through his drunken stupor. Kicking his jeans and boxers off with the help of the small vixen beneath him, he lets out a low moan as he feels his cock begin to rub against the inside of her thigh.

"I can already feel how wet you are," he murmurs against the hollow of her neck before running his tongue over the area, relishing in the soft moan that she responds to him with.

He was never one to talk much during sex, always choosing to let his body speak whatever his mouth wouldn't, but tonight was an exception. Hyde didn't want to think about the consequences, and how everything he'd done in the last few hours would have been in vain. Right now, the carnal desire he had for was all that mattered, and he intended on making this something that he wouldn't soon forget.

"Just fuck me already." The tone in her voice was one that he'd never heard her use before, and it only made his desire for her grow the more. Right now, she wasn't playing the victim card, even though she was allowing him to have his way with her. She needed him just as badly as he did, and she wasn't looking to waste the time with his teasing and words.

Pulling his mouth from her neck, Hyde focuses his eyes on hers as his hand wraps around his shaft, lining himself up to her wet entrance. Their eyes are locked on one another as his tip makes contact with her, and it's not until he's slid an inch in that she breaks the contact to toss her head back.

The feeling of her tightness around his shaft is something that he wonders how he could have gone so long without having. He's always loved Jackie, but it's the moments spent beneath the bed sheets that he remembers most fondly.

Pressing his forehead against hers once he's filled her to the hilt, their heavy breaths are the only audible thing as the two attempt to regain their bearings. There's a sense of familiarity, but both of them feel like little kids finding their once favorite toy after many years of separation.

"Hyde-" she's about to tell him to fuck her, that she needs him to do something when there's a knock on the hotel room door.

"Are you okay? I heard-" Donna's statement is cut off as her eyes focus, her jaw instantly dropping as she watches Jackie begin to push at Hyde's chest in an effort to get him off of her.

"Oh my God!" The red head screams as she steps out of the room, quickly closing the door behind her as she stays frozen outside of the room in shock.

"I got the pepper spray!" Eric shouts as he runs out of their own bedroom with a small can held high in the air.

"I don't think you want to go in there..." Donna says with a blank stare on her face as she keeps her eyes fixed on the truck parked across the lot.

"What? What happened?" Eric asks, slowing down once he's reached her.

"Remember that time we walked into Hyde and Jackie making out?" she asks numbly.

"Yeah."

"This time they were naked."


End file.
